


One More Tomorrow

by writingbuckys (rosedianthus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable dorks, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedianthus/pseuds/writingbuckys
Summary: You’re having a bad day, so Bucky gets tired of your snarkiness and takes you out roller skating after a mission to cheer you up.





	One More Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The song quoted towards the end is One More Tomorrow by Frankie Carle and Majorie Hughes, which this fic was inspired by. This is set in my own version of the Marvel universe, i.e. no Thanos, fewer aliens, and a little more realistic.

You stood in the mirror as if admiring the classic navy-blue dress you’d bought for the party. But in your mind, all you could remember was that evening three years ago, before you joined the Avengers, before you were experimented on, before you were anything but a regular person.

It all seemed so distant now.

“You ready?”

Bucky was leaning on the doorway, smiling contentedly. He still could never tell what you were thinking, clearly. But with all your training, you knew you were nearly impossible to read.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

You brushed past him on your way out the door but didn’t look at him, your mind still miles away.

Maria was waiting in the hallway.

“Remember, you’re looking for Markus Stilton. We need the contents of his phone to see where he’s shipping the weapons. He knows we’re onto him so don’t bother being subtle, just pin him down and take it. But you’ll have to sneak up on him so blend in until you’ve got him cornered, alright? He’ll run if he gets spooked and we don’t want a scene.”

“Yeah, we got it the first time. Let’s go Bucky.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Bucky and Maria share a look. You ignored them and kept walking, wanting to get it over with already.

You normally weren’t a big fan of parties, but today you found this dumb party insufferable. The fake laughter and champagne glasses and overly glittery chandeliers were getting on your nerves as soon as you walked in. Not to mention all the people around you raised your level of paranoia quite a bit.

“We’re supposed to be blending in, I think,” Bucky smirked at your defensive stance, which must have looked a little odd in the heels you were wearing.

“Well, I’ll get the overpriced champagne and you can think of a topic to talk about, like ‘how come people are still coming to parties like this?’”

“Or we could just dance?”

You shrugged, not having the will to argue. You wouldn’t admit it, but Bucky’s touch made you feel safe.

When he led you onto the dance floor and wrapped his arm around your waist, you couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit better.

“There he is,” Bucky muttered.

In the corner of the room, Markus Stilton was talking to a group of young women, giggling at whatever he was saying.

“Great. Let’s get this show on the road.” Your voice was tinged with sarcasm.

“I may not have the best observational skills, but I’ve kinda been getting the feeling that you don’t want to be here?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, but the look of such genuine concern on his face reminded you that he really did care about you.

“I know you’ve been through a lot too, and I’m not trying to be selfish, but sometimes my mind just gets stuck, you know? All I can think about is this stupid party three years ago. And it wasn’t even a good party, I was bored the entire time, but I can’t get it out of my head.” You turned your gaze to the floor, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

Bucky stopped dancing and gently cupped your face in his hands.

“I’m no therapist, but I’d bet you haven’t seen boredom in a long time with all that’s been going on. I mean, look what we’re doing right now.”

You glanced over at the target, still chatting in the corner.

“How ‘bout when we’re done here we do something really mundane? Like… go to a museum. Or a library. Not on a mission, just for the hell of it.”

You chuckled. “Why are you so wise?”

“Well, I am kind of old.”

“That’s an understatement.”

You pulled away from him. “He’s headed to the bathroom. We should go now.”

Bucky followed you across the dance floor to the darker hallway the target had walked down, and you stopped outside the bathroom door.

“What? Do you have something against the men’s room?” Bucky laughed and tried to push past you.

“Wait. We can ambush him out here.”

“And this has nothing to do with you not wanting to go in there?”

“Well yeah, I’d rather not see our target’s junk, but this is a better plan regardless.”

The door opened, and before the target could react you had twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him against the wall, grabbing his phone with your other hand.

“Why did they need two of us for this mission again?” You mused.

“Wait! Security!” The target yelled behind you as you both ran towards the exit ahead, knowing there was no way he could catch up.

“Obviously I’m here for moral support, doll. Who else would have given you such a great pep talk?”

You shook your head at him and got into the passenger side black BMW strategically placed by the rear exit. “At least that’s over. Let’s get out of here.”

He frowned. “You sure didn’t have any fun? Because it looked like—”

“Drive, Bucky!”

The engine growled as you sped away from the building, towards SHIELD headquarters. After handing in the phone, Bucky stopped you from following Maria to fill out the report.

“So where are we going?”

“To unlock his phone and go through the evidence?”

“Are you sure? A promise is a promise, and it’s time to go do something nice and boring.”

“I mean… paperwork sounds pretty boring to me?” You folded your arms.

“It’s boring but not…mundane. Come on, it’s Maria’s job to deal with the evidence anyway.”

You sighed, not seeing a way out of this. “Fine.”

“Really? Out of all the things we could do… you decide roller skating is ‘mundane?’”

“It’s a normal human experience,” Bucky insisted.

“Normal for who? I didn’t even know these places still existed.”

Bucky crossed his arms at you, offended. “I’ll have you know it was quite popular in the forties. And I’m not saying I’m an expert, but I know my way around the rink.”

You looked at him incredulously, unsure of how to get out of this without hurting his feelings.

“Please? I promise it’s fun.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” You sighed and followed him inside the building, where you cringed at the flashing lights and loud, obnoxious music. You didn’t have the heart to tell Bucky this was the exact opposite of your idea of fun, especially as he laced up your roller skates for you, practically vibrating with excitement.

“C’mon!” He glided ahead onto the rink, somehow creating a breeze that blew his hair back like a freaking supermodel.

“Wait!” You unsteadily stood up, praying not to fall.

Bucky came back over, looking at you like you were an adorable baby deer instead of a trained killer. Glaring at him, you grabbed his arm for dear life. Carefully, he led you onto the rink and away from the group of children flying by.

“Show-offs,” you muttered.

It took a little while but you got the hang of it, still not loosening your grip on Bucky’s arm. Slowly, the hordes of children and giggling preteens disappeared as the night went on. You cautiously let go of your grip and skated a bit ahead of Bucky, smiling at your accomplishment. You looked back at him, across the now empty rink, and saw he’d abandoned you to talk to the DJ. Grinning, he hurried back over to you as music began to waft over the speakers.

_One more tomorrow_  
to hold you in my embrace  
and thrill with rapture  
each time I look at your face 

“Now this is an authentic forties experience.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his contagious happiness. And as much as you hated being wrong, this was kinda fun, now that you got the hang of it.

“You know, maybe you aren’t so hard to read. I told you you’d have fun,” Bucky said smugly.

He got a mischievous glint in his eye, grabbed your hand, and spun you around. You couldn’t help but laugh at his antics and felt yourself refuse to let go of his hand. He pulled you close and reached up to touch your cheek with his other hand. Enthralled by his touch, you leaned in to softly press your lips against his. You could feel his heartbeat swell as he held you closer, as close as possible.

_One more tomorrow_  
to kiss you lips constantly  
and feel the pounding  
as your heart beats next to me 

You pulled back to look at him, to take in the flush in his cheeks, the loving look in his eyes. You stand there for a moment that feels like forever, lost in the feeling of absolute certainty, trying to think of what to say.

“So, what mundane thing are we doing tomorrow?”

_One more tomorrow_  
Filled with love the whole day through  
And then tomorrow I’d beg  
For one more tomorrow with you 


End file.
